


Отчаянный

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин пьет чай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчаянный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steeped](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169363) by Mink. 



— Чай, пожалуйста.  
  
Сэм с сомнением глянул на брата поверх меню.  
  
Официантка махнула рукой куда-то за спину:  
  
— У нас есть около десяти видов травяного чая и...  
  
— Давайте травяной, — улыбнулся Дин.  
  
— Какой именно?  
  
— Удивите меня.  
  
Сэм заказал яичницу, поджаренный бекон и подливку из рубленой говядины. Последнее он выбрал на свой страх и риск — за Дином не заржавело прокомментировать, что подливка выглядела и пахла, как собачий корм. Сэм не в первый раз задумался: может, им и вправду пришлось когда-то питаться едой для животных, а он просто не помнил?  
  
— С какого перепугу чай? — не выдержал Сэм, отпивая черный кофе.  
  
— А что такого? — возмутился Дин, откинувшись на спинку и зажевав соломинку. — Я уже не могу выпить чашечку чая в свое удовольствие?  
  
— Нет, не можешь, — пробормотал Сэм в чашку.  
  
Официантка вернулась с металлическим чайничком, где уже были заварены несколько пакетиков, и налила Дину какую-то странную фиолетовую жидкость.  
  
— Определился с заказом, милый?  
  
Дин покрутил чашку в руках, сбитый с толку фруктовым ароматом.  
  
— Ага, мне то же, что и ему, только вместо собачьих консервов — хаш браун.  
  
Официантка сочувственно улыбнулась и упорхнула к соседнему столику.  
  
Дин подцепил ногтем ярлычок, болтавшийся на чайнике:  
  
— «Дикая горная бузина»?  
  
— Звучит восхитительно.  
  
Дин осторожно отхлебнул маленький глоточек.  
  
Сэм замер в ожидании полной праведного гнева тирады о превосходстве благородного напитка из кофейных бобов над жалкими чайными листочками. На самом деле, Сэм был бы шокирован, если бы брат не смог приплести туда всю историю Китая и Индии.  
  
— Ну? — не удержался Сэм, раз Дин все еще молчал.  
  
— Не знаю, что за дикая горная бузина, но с ней явно обошлись не по-человечески!  
  
Сэм знал, что случится дальше: Дин предложит заценить этот поразительный ужас, с которым только что столкнулся. Сэм был в этом так же уверен, как в том, что через пять минут брат залезет вилкой в его подливку и сожрет не меньше половины, не переставая называть ее собачьим кормом.  
  
— На, попробуй! — Дин протянул свой злополучный чай.  
  
Сэм покорно взял чашку и принюхался: воняло протухшими цветами. Тогда он осторожно попробовал — вкус был специфический, будто все пакетики чая на свете заварили разом и оставили на ночь в еле теплой воде из-под грязной посуды. Да, титул мастера искусства японской чайной церемонии их официантке не светил. По крайней мере, его черный, как гудрон, кофе был настолько крепким, что перешибал даже привкус грязной воды.  
  
Дин внимательно следил за выражением его лица.  
  
— Видишь? Абсолютно ничего восхитительного.  
  
Сэм выплюнул чай обратно в чашку.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Прости, — он сделал большой глоток кофе, чтобы избавиться от тошнотворного привкуса тысячи ягод бузины.  
  
Дин отобрал чай и посмотрел на него с отчаянием.  
  
— Держи, — Сэм придвинул к брату свою чашку.  
  
Дин благодарно отхлебнул.  
  
— Мэм? — Сэм помахал официантке. — Можно нам еще кофе?  
  
— Я честно пытался, — мрачно заявил Дин.  
  
— Безусловно, — заверил его Сэм.


End file.
